


Hold Me Closer Twin Brother

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Frottage, Gags, Incest, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, They're actually adults, Top!Castiel, Twincest, Underage Drinking, bottom!jimmy, but they're talking about the sex they had as teenagers, hence the underage tag, losing virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The twins reminisce the loss of their virginity
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hold Me Closer Twin Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Another SPN Kink Bingo Square bites the dust!!
> 
> Square: CastielJimmy

“Do you remember our first time together?” Jimmy Novak asked his twin with a smile. 

Castiel Novak smiled and ran his fingers through Jimmy’s hair. “How could I forget?” he asked. “We were sixteen. It was our birthday. Mom and Dad made us wear matching suits for the family party.” 

“You wore your tie backwards as protest,” Jimmy laughed. “There was a lot of wine, and we got drunk.” 

“Tipsy,” Castiel corrected. “We were tipsy. We kept finding hidden corners to share kisses with. Your tie came undone halfway through.” 

“It was for aesthetic purposes,” Jimmy said. “That was the year that Mike caught us.” 

“It was,” Castiel said. “And he never said a word about it.” 

“Considering him and Lucifer, that would be a little too much like the pot calling the kettle black.” 

“True, and he left condoms for us that night.” Castiel tilted Jimmy’s head up for a slow, sweet kiss. 

Jimmy returned the kiss with a content sigh. “Not that we used them,” he said. 

“No,  _ you  _ had to be greedy and want it all bare,” Castiel smirked. 

“I’m the baby of the family, of  _ course  _ I’m greedy,” Jimmy scoffed. 

“You were  _ very  _ demanding that night too,” Castiel mused. “You tore all of the buttons off of my shirt.” 

“They were unnecessary and in my way,” Jimmy said in mock innocence.

Castiel snorted and raised a brow at his twin. “You were demanding.” 

“That’s how you like me, even when you gag me,” JImmy said. “Like you did that night.” 

“You make porn star noises and I didn’t want to alert Mom and Dad,” Castiel said. “And you  _ like  _ it when I gag you with my tie.” 

“I do.” Jimmy shifted so he was resting on top of his brother. “I always have. Took me by surprise that night, though.” 

“You still made some very pretty noises,” Castiel remarked. “Especially when I sucked you off.” 

“My first blow job,” Jimmy sighed happily. “I thought that I had died when you swallowed and my cock just slid down your throat.” His hips rolled as they talked. 

“You were also bucking your hips so much that I gagged,” Castiel smirked. “Not that I minded. Hearing those whimpers, feeling you respond to me and for the first time… better than any fantasy.” His own hips rolled and his hands glided up Jimmy’s back. 

“You didn’t let me cum down your throat, even though I was so close to doing so. I just wanted all of it,” Jimmy sighed. 

“I know, and I nearly did let you,” Castiel said. “I just wanted the first time you came because of me to be from you hanging off of my cock.” 

“Such a romantic,” Jimmy teased. “You also took your damn time opening me up.” 

“I didn’t want you to be in pain, sue me for being considerate,” Castiel snarked, swatting Jimmy’s ass. 

Jimmy yipped and bucked his hips hard. “See, and here I just thought that you wanted to be a tease,” he said. 

“No, all of the other times after that were, though,” Castiel hummed. “You couldn’t lay still. You were squirming everywhere as I opened you up nice and wide.” 

“With the lube that you  _ stole  _ from Mike and Luce,” Jimmy snickered. “You made everything fit so easily, and I really didn’t mind you going slow. Not with it being our first time.” 

“You just like living life in the fast lane,” Castiel teased. He kept rolling his hips, as did Jimmy. A slow, even pace. 

“Guilty,” Jimmy laughed. “That first time that you slipped into me… I did think at one point that you weren’t going to fit.” 

“You said that then, too,” Castiel said. “You were writhing, whimpering, panting, telling me that I wasn’t going to fit, please, keep going, it felt so good. Or at least, that’s what I interpreted since you were gagged.” 

JImmy’s hips stuttered in their pace before quickening. “You kept petting my sides, telling me to relax and how good I felt.” 

“I didn’t keep my pace slow when I bottomed out,” Castiel said. “You told me to move- well, not really, since you were gagged, but once your squirming became too much, I just… I just started going.” 

“It was like you got to your breaking point, and it was  _ thrilling, _ ” Jimmy said. “I remember after a time, I couldn’t speak even if I wanted to and wasn’t gagged. It was amazing.” 

“Neither of us lasted that long,” Castiel said. “I remember, just before you came, you reached for my hands, took them, and squeezed.” 

“I did,” Jimmy said, his breathing heavier. “Wanted- no,  _ needed _ to have that connection.” As he spoke, his hands reached out and grabbed Castiel’s, almost mimicking his sixteen year old self. 

Castiel took Jimmy’s hands and squeezed gently. “And you came so beautifully. So, so, so beautifully.” 

“Fuck,” Jimmy groaned. “Cas-” 

“Let go, just like you did then and always have for me,” Castiel soothed. 

Jimmy came against Castiel’s hip hard, groaning his twin’s name. Castiel came against Jimmy’s stomach, mouthing at his brother’s neck. 

They rested, pressing their foreheads together and smiling. 

“I love you, Cas,” Jimmy whispered. 

“I love you too, Jim,” Castiel murmured back. “Happy birthday, twin.” 

“Happy birthday, big brother.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
